


The Origin of the Blue Sweater ~ Roseph

by Littlemarkimoo



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Cheating, Cigarettes, DreamDaddy - Freeform, Joseph Christiansen - Freeform, M/M, One-Shot, Robert Small - Freeform, roseph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemarkimoo/pseuds/Littlemarkimoo
Summary: **Robert Small/Joseph Christiansen Angsty One-shot**Robert tensed up a bit when he felt a hand on his thigh, his glance turning away from the TV in the bar, and over to the blond that was sitting next to him in a booth. "What are you doing?" He asked. No one else could see what was going on, since their hands were hidden by the table but Robert simply couldn't let it happen."What do you think I'm doing?" Joseph asked, his husky voice slightly slurred from the amount of alcohol he had consumed. "I thought you wanted to have a good time tonight." He added on, moving his hand up higher on Robert's thigh. He leaned in even closer, to begin pressing light little kisses to the other's neck.**Hey guys! This is a longer Dream Daddy One-Shot, so I decided to make it separate. It's a fanfiction about, obviously, Joseph's blue sweater.**Warning: contains cheating (since it is cannon), male/male content, mature content, and mentions of alcohol and cigarettes.





	The Origin of the Blue Sweater ~ Roseph

**Author's Note:**

> **This is an angsty Joseph/Robert (I’m honestly not sure what their ship name it) that I had in mind. Hope you guys enjoy!**  
> **If you have not done the Robert or Joseph routes, this fanfiction may contain spoilers!**  
> **It takes place before Dadsona moves in, obviously. And it’s kind of what I imagined Robert and Joseph might have gone through.**

Warning: Mentions of cheating (since it is canon), male/male content, and mature content!

It had been two months since Robert had moved into the little cul-de-sac neighbourhood, and he already felt fairly welcomed. He got along with nearly everyone, though he spent the most time with Damien and sometimes even his son. He found that he connected with him the most.

Joseph was another person that he really connected with in the neighbourhood, but it was hard for the family man to find time to hang out with Robert. He, of course, didn’t push the situation. He saw how busy Joseph was most days, while he himself didn’t have much to do.

He had also met the others in their small little community and was bonding with them. Well, at least as much as he would allow himself to bond. He didn’t mind waiting until Joseph had time for him.

******

It was a late evening when Joseph finally contacted him out of the blue.

The two agreed to meet up outside Robert’s house, where they would then walk together to Jim and Kim’s for a drink or two while they watched the Game. Mary was taking care of the kids and Robert didn’t have any obligations for the next day, so the two planned on getting tipsy.

And that’s what they did. After Joseph was finished up for the day, he found himself outside of Robert’s house, knocking on the door. It didn’t take long for the other Dad to answer, though his breathe hitched in his throat when he took in the site that was the other male.

Robert was dressed in a tight pair of skinny jeans, as well as a nice fitting light blue sweater that practically clung to his muscles. It was different than his usual leather jacket that he was never without. Robert had actually made an effort to look good.

Joseph, on the other hand, was still wearing his normal clothing. He had on his khaki like pants, and his pink shirt. “Don’t you look rather… dashing tonight.” He complimented, walking with Robert down the sidewalk. 

“Gotta make a good first impression on the Youth Minster, don’t I?” Robert joked. He hoped it didn’t come off as flirty. He hadn’t meant for it to come out like that. He’d have to be more careful with his jokes. Just until he got to know Joseph a bit more.

The two made small talk as they continued on their way towards the bar, Joseph stealing glances of the other male while Robert seemed pretty oblivious. Joseph mainly talked about his children and everything that had gone on throughout the week, which Robert didn’t mind. It filled the silence between them. Though Robert didn’t mind silence, he also didn’t want things to be awkward between them.

Thankfully, the walk to the bar didn’t take too long. It was probably a ten-minute walk at the most, and there was no rain in sight. So, the two took their time.

Once they arrived, the two were both relieved at seeing that the bar was nearly empty. The parking lot was bare except for a few regulars that usually went to the bar every night.

Joseph opened the door, stepping to the side to let Robert enter the bar first. He followed in soon after him, letting his eyes take in the view in front of him. His gaze drifted down towards Robert’s ass, and he couldn’t help but to fantasize about, well, the other man underneath him. It was something he hoped to achieve by the end of the night. He had to push away those thoughts though, or he would have his own problem to deal with.

Robert made his way to the bartender, ordering them both a beer. He figured they would start out small, and maybe work their way up if they wanted to. However, Joseph came up behind him, leaning over his shoulder to talk to the bartender, and add to their order. The blond leaned in so close that Robert could easily feel the other’s breath against his cheek.

“Two shots of whiskey too, Neil.” Joseph added on, a hand resting on the small of Robert’s back. He knew he wouldn’t have been able to resist too much longer. Just a touch was all it took for Joseph’s imagination to run wild again.

Robert glanced at the other male from the corner of his eye, a bated breath slipping out from between his lips. He was tempted, but he knew he had to keep his temptations at bay. He just had to keep reminding himself that Joseph was married, and nothing would ever come up between them. Especially since Joseph was married to a woman. He was pretty sure that the Youth Minister was as straight as an arrow anyways.

******

Two hours later, three or four more shots each, a couple more beers, and it was as if the two of the were the only ones in the bar. At least to Joseph anyways. Robert’s gaze was still on the TV that was playing the Game but Joseph was determined to change that.

Robert tensed up a bit when he felt a hand on his thigh, his glance turning away from the TV in the bar, and over to the blond that was sitting next to him in a booth. “What are you doing?” He asked. No one else could see what was going on, since their hands were hidden by the table but Robert simply couldn’t let it happen.

“What do you think I’m doing?” Joseph asked, his husky voice slightly slurred from the amount of alcohol he had consumed. “I thought you wanted to have a good time tonight.” He added on, moving his hand up higher on Robert’s thigh. He leaned in even closer, to begin pressing light little kisses to the other’s neck.

“B-But… we can’t do this.” Robert argued, his voice shaking as he did so. His mind was screaming at him that this was all wrong, that he was nothing but a homewrecking, but his body was telling him otherwise. He wanted this ever since he had met the Youth Minister, but he never thought anything would actually come of it. The man was married!

Joseph paused his trail of kisses down Robert’s neck to reply to Robert’s worried comment. “You don’t seem to be stopping me.” He countered, pulling back fully to make eye contact with him. His own bright blue eyes were shaded with lust, his tongue slipping out to moisten his somewhat dry lips.

Robert bit down on his bottom lip, feeling Joseph as he went back to kissing along his jawline now. Every hair on his body practically standing on end, and he wasn’t sure if it was due to pleasure or from the guilt he was feeling. He had met Mary and, though she seemed like a rather odd wife and mother, she seemed like a caring person. He didn’t understand why Joseph would want to cheat on her. “What about your w-wife, Joseph?” He asked, his voice quivering still. It sounded like it was shivering with anticipation this time though. The scent of Joseph’s strong cologne, mixed with some whiskey, was filling his nostrils.

“What she doesn’t know isn’t going to hurt her, baby.” Joseph replied, using his free hand to caress the side of Robert’s face. “Think of it as a… welcome to the neighbourhood gift.” He whispered, his lips so close to Robert’s own that he could feel Robert’s breath on his face so he knew Robert could feel his too. His hand was even closer now to Robert’s crotch, and the other male had yet to make an effort to stop him.

Robert wasn’t sure how to respond to that. He knew how he should have, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He wanted to give Joseph a shove, and tell him to fuck off. But he also wanted to pull the other male in for a deep kiss. He wanted to taste Joseph’s tongue on his own. He wanted to let his hands run over Joseph’s muscular body.

But it was so wrong.

Joseph smirked when he got no reply, taking his hand off of Robert’s thigh so that the man could think properly. Then, he made his way out of the booth, offering Robert his hand. “What do you say, sweetheart?” He asked, laying it on hard with the nicknames. “Would you accompany me back to our neighbourhood?”

Robert glanced at the other patrons at the bar. What if someone saw what had happened between them? Or what if someone saw them leave together? Then again, they were neighbours. Maybe no one else would read too much into it. “Fine.” He replied, accepting the hand before he got out of the booth himself. “But y-you’re only walking me back home. Nothing else.” He replied, placing some money on the table to pay for their drinks.

Joseph didn’t even seem to care about their bar tab. Neil knew him, and he was in the bar enough. If he owed any money, he would figure that out later. Right now, he was focused on Robert. He was focused on tasting Robert’s lips; he was focused on feeling the other male’s body against his own.

Robert followed Joseph out of the bar rather hesitantly. It seemed like Joseph had… quickened his pace now. “Joe… Joseph, slow down.” He mumbled out, his feet a bit wobbly underneath him. Maybe he shouldn’t have had so much to drink.

Joseph turned back to look at him, passion and lust still showing in his eyes. He did as he was told though, and slowed his pace down. He was fully aware now, of the fact that he had his hand in Robert’s own still. “Sorry.” He commented, unsure if he meant it for still holding his hand or for walking so fast. He dropped Robert’s hand, but stayed close to the other’s side still – close enough that their hands would brush together.

Robert didn’t like the look he had seen in the blond’s eyes. It spelt out trouble to him, and he didn’t want to be a homewrecker. He wouldn’t forgive himself.

The two walked together in silence this time. There was a thick tension that wasn’t there before, but neither of them wanted to be the one to bring it up. They were back at the neighbourhood in no time, Joseph trailing behind Robert up to the other’s front door. Robert took out his keys, finding the one he needed.

“Thank yo-“ Robert began to say as he unlocked the door to his house. He was cut off by a hand grabbing him, fear striking through him at first.

Joseph took no time at all to whirl Robert around, closing the gap between them as he had wanted to do all night. He could feel the spark as soon as their lips touched. His hands took Robert’s forearms, forcing them back against the door above the other’s head. All he could taste was alcohol, mixed with cigarettes.

All Robert could taste from the kiss was remorse. He wasn’t sure if it was coming from himself or from Joseph, but he could taste it. And he knew he had to put a stop to this before it went too far. He had to stop himself from kissing back, wiggling from underneath Joseph.

Once the other finally broke the kiss, he was able to speak up. “W-We can’t do this.” He whispered, breathless from the kiss. His lips were slightly swollen and red too, as he tried to pull away from Joseph. It was much harder considering his back was still pressed up against his front door. “Your wife-“

“Is not going to be my wife much longer.” Joseph explained. “We’re getting a divorce. It wasn’t working between us. We’re unhappy and… that’s why I invited you out tonight.” He continued, his breath coming out in pants still. He had an almost unreadable look on his face, as he searched Robert’s eyes, hoping that this wasn’t about to come to an end. He moved his hands away from Robert’s forearms, to come and rest on his hips.

“I want you, Rob. I’ve wanted you ever since I first laid eyes on you.” And Joseph was actually being honest. Who wouldn’t want to know what it was like to make Robert scream? Who wouldn’t want to know what a night with him would be like? “All you have to do is say yes.” He whispered.

Robert kept his eyes connected to Joseph’s, trying to read whether the blond was lying or not. His arms finally drifted to wrap around Joseph’s shoulders. “Yes.”

The smirk that slipped onto Joseph’s face had Robert’s pants tightening even more than they had been already. The blond wasted no time in opening the door from behind Robert, sending them both tumbling inside the house.

The door shut behind them with a loud thud, and the rest of the night was wasted away with more than just broken promises shared between them

******

The next morning was hard.

Robert woke up to a cold bed, which surprised him at first. He sat up groggily, processing what was going on and what had happened last night. He was sore, and his throat was dry still. He ran a hand through his messy locks, his eyes searching the room for any trace of Joseph. For any trace that Joseph was still in his house. Maybe the other hadn’t left yet. 

But when he found none, his hopes came crashing down.

Joseph had left him, without so much as a goodbye.

******

Robert didn’t leave his house for a few days after that, and not even a phone call or a text from Joseph made it to his phone. He was upset, but he supposed he should have seen it coming. He should have thought of it as a possibility anyways. He had been stupid enough to believe Joseph though, and he only had himself to blame now.

It was after the fourth day of isolation, when he finally decided to leave the house. He knew the others would get worried eventually. He cleaned himself up, wearing his usual outfit. This time, his leather jacket made it on over his shoulders, a cigarette between his lips as he slipped outside and into the sunlight.

But as soon as he walked by the Christiansen property, he suddenly wished that he had never left his bed that morning. He hadn’t even realized he had been missing it until he saw it.

The same blue sweater that Robert had worn that night was now draped over Joseph’s shoulders, tied tight near the front of his neck so it wouldn’t fall off, as he pulled Mary into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> **So, basically this was my idea about what had happened between Robert and Joseph. If you have played both of their routes, and if you date Robert twice and then choose Joseph as your Dream Daddy, you get a warning from Robert. Then later on, on the boat, as you’re looking for wine, your character stumbles upon a picture. And in that picture Robert is wearing a sweater. Dadsona says they recognize the sweater, so I think it might be the sweater Joseph wears wrapped around his shoulders now.**  
> **This is just my idea! I hope you enjoyed this small little fanfiction though (: Votes and reviews are always appreciated.**  
> **Buh-Bye for now!**


End file.
